Drew Saturday
"Looks like the Kur stone led us to a new cryptid." ''-' Drew Saturday''' When Drew was a young girl, she went camping in the Himalayas with her parents and her little brother, Doyle. During the night, the camp was destroyed, presumably by a snow storm, and Drew was left all alone. She was taken in and trained by Tibetan monks who eventually gave her the Tibetan Fire Sword she carries as a weapon. Now, Drew is the wife of Doc and mother of Zak and is undoubtedly the best fighter in the family. She "believes in the magic" so she is willing to believe in something before the evidence is found. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world’s cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. Drew is always encouraging her son to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting. But when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overprotective of her only son. She also seems to consider Fiskerton her son as she has called him one of "her boys." She is now is extremely protective of Zak, now that the Saturdays learned Zak is Kur. In Kur Part 1, ''despite Zak being Kur, like Doc, she still deeply cares for him. In ''Kur Part 2 she still deeply trusts her boy, despite that she is attacked by a Naga while under Zak's control. In The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl, her eyes are nearly taken away by the Ahuizotl creature but she's saved by Zak just in time. At the end of the episode she intentionally throws the TV out of the Airship much to Doc's chagrin, after they forbid Zak from watching TV, since he watched Weird World, a TV show created by their arch-enemy, V.V. Argost (lucky a new TV was replaced in the next episode). Eventually in the episode Into the Mouth of Darkness she learns that Argost is really alive. Later she and Zak chase Argost through the silver mine (similar to Indiana Jones) while they are searching for the "Monster" which later turns out to be Zak. Unfortunately, when she is about to attack Argost with a shovel, in hopes to know what this monster is, she is betrayed by her own son, when he slips a loop rope around her foot so she wouldn't find out about her son and Argost's secret deal. She used to date Van Rook in college. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Notable Equipment *Tibetan Fire Sword *Cortex Disruptor Family *Parents (deceased) *Doc Saturday (husband) *Zak Saturday (son) *Fiskerton (adopted son, non-human) *Komodo (adopted son, non-human) *Zon (adopted daughter, non-human) *Doyle Blackwell (younger brother) *Tit and Boob (twin tits) Trivia *She knows 37 surface languages. *Drew is the mother of the real Kur (a.k.a. Zak). *Her age is not definite (yet) but creator Jay Stephens has stated that he "imagined Drew as 35, or so". *Stephens has confirmed that her maiden name is Blackwell. *A running gag in the series is that Drew breaks TVs from their home or Airship. In The Kur Stone:Part One she throws a TV at who is later revealed to be Doyle Blackwell, her brother. She also throws a TV out of the Airship in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl to prevent Zak from watching Weird World, much to Doc's chagrin, who only wanted to ground Zak from watching TV. *Drew has mentioned that she is an ace fighter pilot, which she takes great pride in, refusing to be shot down even if she does so on purpose as a diversion. *Another running gag in the series is that whenever her son Zak is either in danger, captured, or injured she'll mostly go into her overprotective Mom-mode, and she'll do anything to make sure her son is safe. *Ever since Drew and her husband found out that their son is Kur, Drew has gotten a lot more protective of her son, since many people are now after him and the danger he is now facing. *In ' Food of the Giants' she show her skill as a expert at wilderness survival *Drew won the MILF of The Year award 2009 when she was spotted nude in her private beach masturbating. *Drew is also a candidate for the MILF of The Year 2010. No nude pictures of her have been sent to the Ministry of Cartoon MILFs in 2010 yet but all hope that someone will see her nude and maybe even get a close-up picture of her masturbating. Her most competitive opponent is Jessica Rabbit. Jessica already took her picture. Most of it was her tits but that's what the Ministry of Cartoon MILFs like. Notes *In the episode Into the Mouth of Darkness she was betrayed by her own son Zak after he intentionaly slipped a loop rope around her foot, then suspended her upside down, when she was about to attack Argost. Unknown to her, Zak did it to keep his mother from knowing about his secret deal with Argost. *It's revealed that Drew was indeed pregnant with Zak when she and Doc dug up the Kur stone 12 years ago. When they dropped the stone, there was an energy explosion. While she was covering her eyes and screaming, the energy which later turns out to be Kur's essence surrounded her and went into her stomach and into her womb where the Kur found its host (the unborn Zak). *In "War of the Cryptids" her ex-boyfriend is killed, by Rani Nagi. Using her fire sword, much to Drew's dismay. Quotes *''"The Kur Stone.... The key to find the ancient Sumerian beast called Kur, according to legend, whoever controls the cryptid Kur controls the world. Ultimate limitless power."'' - Drew Saturday *''"We were such a happy family, we went everywhere together, we saw just about the whole world. We were in the Himalayas, when it happened. It was all...so fast."'' - Drew Saturday to Zak, explaining about her past *''"No, you are not giving an 11-year-old a motorcycle!"'' - Drew Saturday *''"Very quick thinking, Zak. You see, that's the half of the DNA you inherited from me. Your father's are the chromosomes that just sit there and say, We're not gonna make it!'" -'' 'Drew Saturday *"I get in the zone."'' - '''Drew Saturday after throwing the TV at who was later revealed to be Doyle Blackwell *''"Oh no... you got me..." ''- Drew Saturday dryly while doing the fake crash *''"I think it's best if you don't use the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu on Tsul 'Kalu."''- Drew Saturday *''"Sorry honey, I grabbed the first thing I could."'' - Drew Saturday after accidentally wedgied Zak at 6,000 feet *''"Did it just MOON us?"'' - Drew Saturday after the Duah mooned the Family and Ulraj *''"Still, that was smoother than your dad ever was."'' - Drew to Zak in Life in the Underground after he just flirted with Wadi *"Argost, shut up your blood thirsty lying mouth!!!" '- Drew to Argost in ''War of the Cryptids when Argost offers the peace.' *"No, no, no, no, no, no, Zak, Zak, Doc I'm not getting a respond, Zak! Baby boy, please, please...!"' Drew to Doc after Zak died for 3 minutes.' *"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder, Zak! Oh yes! More, more! Ahhh... I'm cumming!" ''- Drew while having sex with Zak in the training room. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:saturday family